


my b

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: it's just like been a really insanely bad day for Camila.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @ longerr_hours on wattpad

So Camila’s having a really extraordinarily bad day. She’s had bad days before, tons of them but this one just takes the cake as the worst day in history of bad days. 

It started out with waking up after her alarm, a furious mother coming in rambling about “the sixth tardy in ten days” and “just set multiple alarms if you know you’re going to sleep through the one.” Because of her delayed start, Camila had to skip out on eating breakfast, but since Camila’s such a strong advocate about the most important meal of the day, she made Dinah get her a coffee from the school’s cafe. 

This coffee of course just led to the inevitable spill not only on her light pink sweater, but also all over her flash drive with her english project. Luckily enough she’d saved the project onto google drive but she’s pretty sure she had a small heart attack when she thought she’d ruined it for her and her group. Obviously she forgot about the google file at first and spent her study hall retyping what she could, only noting the wasting of the period once she realized she had the back up, and not getting her math homework done. 

She tripped on the stairs in front of her crush on her way to history, making her blush like an actual idiot, even more when she saw the amused smile on Lauren’s face. Then she tripped again while trying to play it cool. The two of them weren’t friends at all though, so it’s not like she could play it off by laughing at herself and making a joke, especially since she lost all ability to speak without sounding like a complete moron when the older girl was around. 

The rest of school she managed to get out unscathed, but she isn’t as lucky when she misses her bus ride home after school and has to walk because Dinah has student council meetings after school. She trips on the curb at one point, which not only adds a bit of a limp to her already clumsy walk, but earns laughs from the sixth grade boys hanging out at the basketball court she does it next to. 

Getting home she had realized she left her textbooks she meant to pick up after school in her locker meaning she has to go in early to do any of her homework, then finds out that her laptop is dead and her charger is another thing she meant to grab. 

Sofi who’s never anything but a sweetheart is learning from Dinah how to be full of attitude and prank ideas, which would normally just lead to playful bickering, but when Sofi throws confetti at Camila when she rounds the corner with her plate of dinner, she kind of snaps, yelling at the younger girl and then having to deal with feeling guilty for the rest of the night but not wanting to be the one to cave and apologize first because she’s stubborn like that. 

The cake on top is her parents arguing which has been happening a lot lately and she knows it’s just because the election results and changes have been stressing everybody out, but it just kind of makes everything feel a hundred times worse because now she’s thinking about how that disgusting excuse of a man is the president and how her parents are fighting a lot lately. 

Calling Dinah is kind of second nature. She doesn’t crack until half past eleven, meaning Dinah is well into her beauty sleep since it’s a Thursday and she needs a full ten hours daily, but Camila needs her and she knows Dinah will answer. 

It takes the second call to wake Dinah up, grumbling a “this better be good,” before Camila goes into a rant about how awful everything today and just in general lately has been. 

Dinah just listens for her part and that’s how they always go about it when one of them needs to vent about something. She hums to reassure that she’s still awake occasionally, but she just lets Camila pour out everything she needs to before responding to any of it. 

“You up to go out right now?” Dinah proposes after Camila’s finally gotten to the end of her long list of complaints. 

“I am,” Camila mumbles out with a shaky breath, more grateful for Dinah than she has been in a while because she’s just such a good friend. “I really just need a hug and some sad food and maybe a chick flick and also a nap but I can’t sleep and-” she begins rambling and feels herself getting more trembly-voiced because she’s getting emotional but Dinah cuts her off before she can get too deep. 

“Chancho don’t cry yet, I’ll meet you at our spot then we can go get ice creams and cry together okay?” Dinah says hurriedly over the other line and Camila can hear the ruffling of movement meaning Dinah is already up and moving. 

Camila knows how good of a friend Dinah is, but it’s always emphasized when she does stuff like this. Dinah “sleep forever” Hansen waking up once she’s already asleep and moving at all just because Camila is having a rough day shows how much she cares about her and makes Camila remember why the sometimes overly sassy girl is her favorite person in the world. 

“I’ll be there in ten,” she hears Dinah confirm and nods, remembering a moment later that Dinah can’t see her so voicing her agreement before hanging up and making her way down to get her keys and take off. She doesn’t bother telling her parents she’s going out because she’s pretty sure they don’t care at the moment whether or not she’s within the vicinity. 

Camila gets there in five minutes since the park is closer to her, and waits in her car for a moment before deciding to head to the tree they usually meet at with the view of the small pond. 

The two had stumbled upon the quiet area when they were in seventh grade and playing tag like six year olds. Camila had been the one to trip down the hill obviously and Dinah the one to follow down chuckling and then they’d both stopped their game to admire the peaceful aura they found themselves surrounded by. 

But it’s almost been ten minutes so Camila makes her way down to the hidden area slowly, knowing Dinah is usually late so she has time to kill. She’s shocked however when she turns the last corner to get there and sees a figure sitting on the rock her and Dinah usually take up residency on. 

Now, Camila had had a bad day, as stated before, and she’s not had a lot to look forward to in a while, so ice cream and Dinah’s hugs is something to excite her, right? Right! So instead of greeting Dinah in the normal way that people do, she decides to take the better approach of sneaking up and jumping on her in a koala hug. 

Bad idea.

“What the fuck?” a voice that is definitely not Dinah’s screams out in fear as the arms Camila has latched around flail out in attempt to break free from the hold they’re under.

“Get the fuck off I have mace and rape whistle I’m not afraid to cut a bitch,” the voice continues and-

okay Camila has already let go as soon as she realized that it wasn’t her friend, but that wasn’t as smooth as she would’ve liked since she was literally hanging off of the stranger and is in result now on the dirt with a pain in her tailbone to add to her list of bad things (buybadthingsoniTunes) of the day. 

She’d let out an equally as surprised yelp when she had hit the body and realized it wasn’t Dinah, but now she’s narrowly avoiding a heart attack as she realizes who exactly she had accidentally attacked in her mistake. 

And of course it’s Lauren Jauregui, the one girl she’s unable to form any sort of logical explanation for. 

Camila recognizes her voice after the second question because it’s Lauren’s voice and it’s so hot it’s impossible not to recognize, but also because the girl is squinting down at her as she rolls around in pain to try to figure out whether or not she’s a threat. 

“Fuck I’m- oh my god I’m so sorry I thought, Dinah was- fuck oh my god I can’t believe I just-” Camila rambles as her hands reach down to try to feel her tailbone for any clear sign of being snapped in half, squirming again in pain when she accidentally presses what seems to be an early forming bruise too harshly. “Holy shit I did not just jump onto Lauren- fuck Jauregui fuck I’m so so so-”

“Woah slow down, are you okay?” Lauren’s voice cuts in and, like okay Camila realizes it’s probably because she’s realized Camila is no threat whatsoever by her embarrassing squirming, but she also thinks it’s sweet that Lauren’s first concern is her after probably giving the green eyed girl a heart attack. 

“Yeah I’m just dandy down here but holy shit no I’m not I’m mortified by- fuck I can’t believe I just-” Camila stops herself to press her hand against her forehead in attempt to maybe cover her face enough that she’ll disappear and never have to admit that she just did that or face what, “I am so unbelievably sorry I probably scared the crap out of you. I’m supposed to meet my best friend here and I just assumed you were her which thinking about it is a dumb excuse because why would I want to give her a heart attack when she’s the one being nice and coming out to help me get over my bad day and-”

“Hey calm down, nobody had a heart attack, but you may have broken your butt or something. Seriously are you okay?” Lauren jokes with a small laugh, trying to ease the tension as she perches down to try to assist Camila in getting up from where she’s lying basically in fetal position on the ground, on hand clutching her head, the other reached to cup over her lower back. 

Camila let’s go of her head to reach for Lauren’s hand and props the other on the ground in attempt to push herself, silently freaking out at the thought of touching Lauren’s hand but more relieved than anything that Lauren isn’t kicking her and cursing her into next week for being obnoxious. 

“Here let me help-”

“Fuck owe,” Camila snaps out on reflex as Lauren tries to pull her up completely straight and her back flexes. “Sorry reflexive thing, didn’t actually hurt that much,” she tries to play off but Lauren gives her a look saying she doesn’t buy it. 

“Turn around and lift up your shirt,” she instructs with a neutral tone.

“Geez at least take me to dinner first,” Camila jokes to ease the tension she’s feeling at this point and is relieved when instead of faking a laugh or just groaning in annoyance at Camila’s humor Lauren barks out a loud laugh as she turns on a phone flashlight to examine the damage. 

“Shit you’re going to be sore tomorrow, it’s a bit blue already but like I’m sure if you ice it it shouldn’t be as bad, I had something like this from softball last year and it sucked at first but like, after a few days it goes away completely,” Lauren explains as she gently lowers Camila’s shirt again and the smaller girl spins around to face her again. 

“Darn it, I swear I have the worst luck out of everyone in the whole entire world,” Camila scolds herself slightly because like as if this day weren’t bad enough. “Look I’m like really sorry about jumping on you, like I said I’m supposed to meet my friend here - who by the way is really late now I think but that’s beside the point. If there’s anything I can do to-”

“You said you were having a bad day? If anything I’m sorry for intruding on you and your friends plans because this probably didn’t make it any better,” Lauren jokes lightly as she perches against the large rock again, Camila staying standing still because she’s pretty sure she can’t lean on anything at the moment. “But if Dinah is late, do you want to like talk about anything, it’s the least I can do for stealing your spot,” she continues making Camila’s eyes snap back up from where they’d been shamelessly attempting to check out Lauren in the dark because she’s like, Lauren Jauregui, how could she resist. (Plus she’s kind of assuming/hoping that it’s too dark for Lauren to see where her eyes are at). 

“Oh god no I don’t want to bore you with my long list of embarrassing mishaps that pooled together to ruin my day,” Camila jokes and smiles a little when Lauren chuckles at that. 

“Like tripping up the stairs maybe?” Lauren jokes back, and Camila feels herself flush at the memory but also wait a second that means Lauren recognizes her which i something. 

“How’d you recognize me, same groan of annoyance when my feet fail to hold me up?” Camila jokes again and Lauren laughs back before replying.

“Actually Camila I just recognized the coffee stain,” she laughs and Camila feels herself flush again before realizing that holy shit Lauren Jauregui knows her name what the fuck. “Besides, I would’ve recognized the hug if you’d given me a minute, pretty sure you’re the only person I’ve seen give these out so it kind of narrows it down…” she trails off teasingly, nudging Camila’s arm who flushes again at being called out, but also at Lauren Jauregui knowing anything about her. 

“Hey I’m obviously very sorry for the… brutality of my approach but you should be honored that you got to experience one,” Camila jokes and Lauren smiles brightly before the younger girl continues. “I feel like I kind of have to make up for almost scaring you to legit death though, I mean c’mon ‘I have mace’? You were scared shitless don’t try to deny it,” Camila teases and Lauren chuckles before holding up her hands in surrender. 

“You caught me, I was pretty terrified, but you try being jumped on in the middle of the ight in a dark woods,” Lauren argues. “Maybe make it up to me sometime this weekend? Dinah’s bringing you ice cream now but how about you get me some later?” she proposes with a burst of confidence. 

 

“Yeah umm, that sounds like- yeah that’s definitely something I could do to-”

 

“Just give me your phone dumbass,” Lauren stops Camila’s adorable rambling and holds her hand out to grab the younger girl’s. “Here,” she says, biting her lip and making Camila giddy as she enters her number then shoots herself a quick text, now we’re getting somewhere,” she jokes and Camila’s face is already covered with a bright smile because no way did she just get her crush’s number by ambushing her in the woods at night. 

She’s about to reply, not knowing what to say but sure that her dazed brain will say something embarrassing to continue conversation, when a recognizable voice breaks the bubble, “Walz! I stopped early for the ice cream because I figured you’d want to sit here instead of- oh hello we have company,” Dinah stops herself, holding two cups of ice cream and shooting Camila a smirk and questioning look as her eyes find the green eyed girl who Camila was just complaining about tripping in front off on the phone. 

“Hey, this is Lauren I don’t know if you guys-”

“Yeah we had accounting together last year, hey Laurenza long time no talk. Now what are you two kids up to in the woods all alone,” Dinah greets with a teasing smile towards both of the girls who are too busy trying to hide their own blush to notice the other’s. 

“Umm nothing, just waiting for you and I bumped into Lauren,” Camila explains with a shrug, hoping Lauren won’t out her embarrassing tackle move. 

“Yeah, but I should get going, I was just on a run and wanted to take a break but I’ll let you guys chat,” Lauren explains, smiling at Camila’s audible sigh of relief when she doesn’t tease her for koala attacking her. “I’ll see you around though?” she perks up and amila smiles brightly at that and Dinah is ignored because they’re too caught up looking at each other, but she is teasingly smirking from the sidelines. 

“Yeah yeah umm, definitely I’ll text you or something to make up for- yeah,” Camila agrees nervously, blushing when Lauren chuckles at her reaction. 

“Okay then I’ll take off,” Lauren smiles and Camila is kind of hypnotized by it but- “let me know how your butt is,” she winks and fucking fuck Lauren Jauregui just winked at her so Camila doesn’t even care that now she has to explain it to Dinah. 

“I will,” Camila calls after the girl who waves over her shoulder. “Dinah,” she starts once Lauren is out of sight and she’s sure she can fangirl. “You have no idea how amazing this day was.”


End file.
